


Wherefore art thou

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [2]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Comedy, Love Confession, M/M, Romance, balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Wherefore art thou

It happened accidentally  
They already used to engage in bodily pleasures, tongue plays, baths, but not a word was said.  
They stood by the window, in each other’s arms, sharing the last fag. Until Peter felt he couldn’t help but mutter the wrong word. The stupid word. he said he loves With, which made Withnail furious. This is not how he wanted it to be.  
He pushed poor Peter's face away and poured all his venom out, saying he won't take any of those plebeian shit ; for Withnail, words were too important, and in his mind affection must be expressed in poetry or music or touch.  
He exploded. Peter didn't look at him second time. He quietly went to the staircase where Danny was trying on his new clogs  
He saw Marwood taking out a cigarette and swallowing smoke  
it's too dark  
"Family melodrama?" asks Danny  
Marwood inhales.  
Doesn't say a word.  
: "I could recommend you a nice mix, soothes broken hearts, man. Keep your cool."  
"Take me somewhere, Danny"  
The man removed his shades. Peter apparently meant business.  
"I can't stay here anymore. Please. Anywhere, any squalor, any crusty hole"  
Danny dug his pocket, heard the coins tinglking, but that didnt convince him.  
"Gimme two shillings, man"  
As fast as he could, Peter stuffed his suitcase with clothes and notebooks. No time to think. Withnail has already gone downstairs and locked himself in his bedroom.  
Marwood put on his coat and ran to the corner, where Danny was screaming at the receiver  
"Dave, my man. Only a few nights. the Man's broken. I have something for you, best selection. Deal? Ciao."  
David was their mutual drama school pal. His posh parents left him a gargantuan Victorian flat  
which became a cross-breed of a hippy commune and a zoo on a bad day.  
The living room contained no less than 20 people  
They were listening to the vynil records, rolling joints, laughing like gorillas.  
Peter gave weak smiles to those he knew and shook Dave's hand.  
"I'm warning you, man, the only bunk you can find is in the bathroom"  
"Good enough for me", Marwood responded. He didnt want to see or hear anyone.  
Still being sensible, he hid his stuff further away from the vandals got down on the mattress next to the wall, behind a huge bath and turned his back to the world.  
His ears were numb. His senses faded, the glass of scotch Dave gave him did a good job.  
He didn’t have to get legless. He was stricken enough, so sleep came soon,  
He didn’t know how long was he sleeping. He woke up next afternoon: a wasted couple was trying to have a bath, forgetting the law of displacement, the water splashed on the matrass and all over the unfortunate Peter. Cursing, he got on his feet and went to the living room, stepping over the unconscious bodies. Dave’s party was a success, obviously.  
He pushed a snoring young hippie off the chair and decided this be his throne,  
then got undressed and hung his clothes on the chair, sat down and grabbed the first book within his reach: "William Blake" it said. He stuck his nose into poems.  
He spent the hectic day among sober, drunk, crazy, prophetic, political, artistic characters  
two ladies were making advances on him, but he was too snappy and cold, so they left him alone.  
where to now? he thought. back to parents? great. no one can live with that shame.  
Looking for a new flatmate...he doesnt have a penny to pay rent.  
cigarette after cigarette, glass after glass.  
writing down some obscure metaphores into his blue notebook.  
: the night came, the infernal ball commenced.  
saturday night, the worst for a sleeper, especially if you are in a swampy bathroom  
on a green mattress soaked in soapy water and someone's fresh afterlove.  
"Pete!"  
Marwood opened his eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"You should look at that"  
"What time is it"  
"The fuck you need the bloody time! Go to the balcony"  
Peter rose and waddled following his friend to the living room.  
Dave's guests were giggling and cheering someone. Someone loud. Someone loud enough to make his voice reach the insides of the flat.  
"It's the Spine. He's totally arseholed"  
Spine? Withnail is here? How did he know? Bastard. Fucking Danny. He'll pay for it.  
Everyone laughed  
Withnail was there, in the street, in his coat, wild-eyed and wound-up, flailing his hands like a demented windmill. Peter didnt want to look. Didn’t want to hear him. But Dave and Mike and some girls pushed him towards the balcony rails. Vyvian was yelling  
"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial"  
"It's midday, you bloody fool!"- shouted David at him.  
But Withnail was too carried away  
: "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light"  
He noticed Peter looking at him  
He took a breathe.  
Then went on louder, trying to keep the stare  
"Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books"  
He went down on his knees.  
"But love from love, toward school with heavy looks!"  
His reciting was met with applause and laughter, some passers-by were less amused, someone might have called the police. But they were nothing to the madman in a grey overcoat kneeling on the pavement, looking up at the balcony. The place where Peter stood a moment ago.  
He was gone now.  
Vanished into the dark of the room. This didn’t stop Withnail: he jerked his swiveling body up and rushed to the railings, started climbing up. Manic. The young people grab him by the coat, and help him in.  
He keeps calling for Peter and goes into that little bathroom  
Peter is on the mattress, curled up in a ball. Confused, teary.  
He thinks it is a joke, Vyv’s taking the piss. Yet Vyv is deathly serious.  
"I need to see you"  
"You are bloody looking at me"  
"You must turn"  
"Must I", Marwood responds.  
Silence. A young girl tries to peer into the room, but Withnail utters a diabolical "GET THE FUCK OUT", and the poor thing disappears with a squeak.  
The door is shut. Two men, a lightbulb, a bath and a matress.  
Marwood laughs like a psychopath.  
This starts pissing Vyvian off.  
"We must be back. Our landlord is there,I can’t do it without you.’  
"I am thoroughly amazed", Peter turns his head  
"For a landlord you climbed all the way like a fucking chimney boy?"  
Silence.  
They both know why he climbed. Both hesitate. But Peter is steadfast this time.He wants to stand his ground, and live or die.He feels so much tenderness towards this wreck, but he couldnt cope with the humiliation.  
He managed to produce his best steely glance. The one that got him a role of a commanding officer before.  
Withnail takes it, he has his standards. He doesn't fancy surrendering. The balance of his universe was disturbed, he wanted everything back. They stare, in rage, in pain, clenching their fists.  
Marwood finally says  
"fuck it. i dont need it"  
turns away.  
"I shall return later and deal with the landlord"  
"Go home, Withnail"  
Two long arms grab him, holding him in a grip. Withnail clings to him and squeezes his friend in a reptile hug.  
"No" he says  
Marwood doesnt resist, Yet doesn’t respond  
Withnail whispers.  
"I am sorry."  
Peter lowers his head. Tries to hide his tears.  
"It hurts, With."  
"Sorry, is it too tight?"  
"I hurt."  
No more words. He takes the sweet pale face in his hands, looks at his friend, the one he wounded.  
Another sorry is uttered before his lips are on Peter's.  
Marwood sobs silently, hiding his face in his worst friend and best lover's arms  
They almost fall over, stumbling on the matrass  
"What the fuck is this?" asks surprised Withnail  
"My king's bed"  
They snort. They giggle. A pack of cigarettes is out.  
"How come this bastard owns a bath bigger than ours?"  
"Withnail, no"  
"I am open for a challenge. We are not leaving without this tub,"  
"You're insane!"  
Withnail grins  
"Get Davey stoned and dismantle this bastard. We shall carry it home"  
"You're such a tool!"  
Another wide grin from Vyvian. He is in great mood now. Grabs his little partner with both hands on the buttocks and lifts him onto the window sill. Marwood is shocked at first but then smiles back and lets the wry sleeky git kiss him into the oblivion.


End file.
